


From: Graverobber Daniel

by Oriphiel



Series: The Operator's Legacy [3]
Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Dark, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphiel/pseuds/Oriphiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A note was found, probably from a diary, inside the cottage of the "Graverobber".<br/>There are clues pointing out to a certain woman going into the forest.<br/>But at least they're two people, so I guess it should be okay.<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From: Graverobber Daniel

I See them come and go,  
All wandering about  
As time will keep its flow  
The number of victims increases.

I've watched them all  
big and small  
and those with weapon and torch  
but no one at all  
not even the small  
has ever come out again.

I try to warn the others  
Who live down in our village  
But no one listens to my words  
They disregard me  
with insanity  
and goes off hunting a shadow

The Graverobber I'm called,  
yet true it is not  
Though I tend the graves at hand  
Daniel's my name  
though no-one's to blame  
you'll forget like all the rest

Last week I saw little Sally,  
Running into the woods  
Last night I saw August brown.  
Now her parents are grieving,  
his fiancé is leaving  
into the woods for him.

I met her this dull morning  
in the midst of fog and mists  
she told me her errand  
I told her she shouldn't  
But she walked in anyways.

Her name was Gabrielle Sanger  
But soon it was to be Brown  
but then Augustus was lost  
And no, at all cost,  
She wants him back again

I guess I'll help her,  
Two heads are better than one, right?


End file.
